Too Many First Days
by H.M. Thousands
Summary: What happens when an ADHD kid attends a new school, befriends a hyper afro doting best friend and sits next to a pretty girl in class? A whole lot of mistakes and fumbling but getting some things right too. Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the first day at a new school, the School for Talented, Gifted and Unique Youth to be exact. But as far as first days went, this would be my 15th first day, since 6th grade, so in other words another average day in Percyland. The sunlight streams through dirty blinds as I dress, in simple jeans and a blue t-shirt (my lucky colour), grateful that this school didn't require uniforms like the last. I drag my feet zombie-like to the kitchen, and wonder how many classes I'll be able to sleep through without the teachers noticing. My mom is no where in sight, but the note on the kitchen counter, sticky-posted onto a pouch of blue Kool-Aid is proof that she isn't 100% hidden in her world of art, statues and muses. Grabbing the juice pouch I head out the door of my new, and most likely temporary home/house/apartment and head towards the bus stop.

Sadly, even as a sophomore my mom strictly believes that school buses are safer than public buses. She doesn't recognize the fact the riding a school bus is a form of slow and agonizing torture. I slowly mount the steps to the bus, preparing myself for the stench of worn seats, sun-baked rotting food (contrary to popular belief baked is not better), and teenage sweat. After holding my breath for the longest possible time, almost turning my face blue, I finally am forced to breath in. The smell of pungent hormones and stupidity is still overwhelming, I keep hair in front of my eyes and look for a seat. Jocks in the back, as usual, nerds in middle and front rows nearly empty. I sit down on the first row seat, right behind the driver. The murmurs in the back alert me the the teenage species have identified one the they don't recognize, an impostor, also known as me.

After eight songs blasting through my ear buds and three bus stops I have successfully avoided all human contact. Nobody has dared sit by me yet, so I'd say the day is going pretty good. Until now, the seat beside me bumps up and down, squeaking with the weight of another person, I sneak a peek from under my closely drawn hood. I see a fair skinned boy with afro/dreads hair, a style that closely resembles a bird's nest. Turning my head I hope that the kid hasn't seen me, but unfortunately he caught me.

"Admiring the do, huh?" He says with a confident smirk plastered on his pale, freckled face. I think I'm hallucinating from all the teenage hormone smoke, but I hear a Jamaican accent.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Of course not, mon. It takes skill to get hair the wicked," Definetly a Jamaican accent. "I'm Grover."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase review. Also if you could please read and review Alianna3's story Her Love and His Identity, she needs five reviews before she updates and I neeeeed to know what happens!**

Grover bounces up and down in his seat, as if a school bus is a magical experience. His funky hair bounces up and down with him, making me smile just a little more than I care to admit. The school is coming up ahead, a looming three story building that somehow, despite the manicured green lawns still seems a lot like Alcatraz.  
"Don't fret mon, it's not that bad." I raise my eyebrow in doubt, this kid's got to be joking. Right? "Just kidding," he smirks what I've already dubbed the classic Grover smirk in response to my heightened eyebrow. "It's like hell," he laughs as he walks off the bus, leaving me to question his sanity.

I slowly meander towards the school build, knowing that teachers always cut the new kid slack. Students are strewn across the large, encompassing lawn, like dirty sock before laundry day, talking in loud obnoxious voices. I see flashes of Gucci purses and Rolex clocks, you can basically sense the rich snobbishness in the air. Huffing in disgust I climb the small hill to the school doors, hitching my bag higher up on my shoulder. Inside the school is a whole different world, the heavy metal door closes with a clang, effectively shutting out all the noises. The air is cool instead of musky and the hallways empty, kids with first period classes must already be trapped in the Tartarus of education and squeaky whiteboard markers. I shudder at the thought, and possibly the cold, slipping inside the office. Walking up to the desk I start talking before even looking at the person behind the desk.

"I'm new here, could I have my schedule. The name's Percy Jackson."

"Excuse me Mister, but do I look like care? Dealing with late, irresponsible, poorly dressed seaweed brains is not my problem," a crisp, smooth voice says. I jerk my head up. What kind of secretary is this? Instead of a middle aged woman I see a girl who must be almost the same age as me, with shockingly grey eyes.

"Ummm," Great, intelligent speech abilities, out the window.

"Seriously, do you need help?" Her voice suddenly sounded concerned. She probably thought I was mentally retarded.

" No, I'm fine. I'm just looking for who ever is supposed to in charged of poorly dressed, unbelievably handsome seaweed brains such as myself." Intelligent speech ability re-installed. Her blonde eyebrows must have raised an inch at that comment, sending pride for being able to create such a sarcastic comment rushing through my veins.

"Unbelievably handsome huh? Well I can tell you that the seaweed brains are supposed to go to see the three secretaries, Ms. Fate, Ms. Fate and Ms. Fate. But as for unbelievably handsome I'd recommend seeing a psychologist." She sauntered out the door. Three Fates, what is up with this school?

I wander further into the office, and find the three Fates, tap-tapping away on their computers.

"Umm, hello my name is Percy Jackson, I'm new here." My voice is hesitant, scared that everyone here is as sharp as the previous grey-eyed girl.

"We know who you are, we've seen you coming." Okaay, creepy much. The three Fates continue to raspy, whispering while printing out my schedule. I can now see why they're all single. Grabbing my welcome packet(which was in a very unwelcoming brown envelope) I scurry out of the office. Leaving the deserted behind me I hurry to my first class.

The classroom door creaks open, in terrible need of oil. And I step in the class, to face the staring, pinning gaze of 30 students, bored expressions on their blank faces. Maybe coming in late wasn't such a good idea. The teacher clears his throat in an obvious manner, and beckons me into the room.

"Please welcome our new student Mr. Percy Jackson," cue cricket chirps. "As you can see Mr. Jackson everyone is very eager to meet you. My name is Mr. Dionysus and why don't you a seat here in the front." I turn my gaze to the front row, the only seat empty was beside a certain eyebrow raising, seaweed brain name calling blonde haired girl.

**Mwahaahhaaa cliff-hanger! reviews pretty. pwetty please. **

**BTW I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did I would be rich and writing somewhere else, in a mansion by the beach probably.**

**Beta needed PM me to apply! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reading! I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything but I neeeeeed reviews! Not want but neeeed, just like I need air to breathe! you wouldn't want to be the cause of a poor girl's death would you? Disclaimer: I would be rich if I owned this! But I poooor! **

Holding my breath I sit down in my seat, wishing and praying to any god out there to move me to anywhere but in this spot. I breathe out slowly, afraid any sound would alert the girl of my presence. I decide the best course of action is to act like the nature shows, slowly breathe, avoid loud startling sounds and try hard to navigate around the untamed beast.

Half of the class went by without incident, teacher droning, clock ticking and sleepy breathing. But then the most dreaded words Mr. Dionysus could ever utter were spoken.

"This project is to be done in pairs, with the classmate sitting next to you," a evil smile stretches his thin lips, and I swear that he is staring right at me. "Due in three weeks, this assignment is worth a quarter of your semester marks. Aaaannd begin!" Mr. Dionysus waves his hands with flourish before collapsing in his spinning chair and cracking open a Diet Coca Cola. I slowly turn to face the blonde girl but I find her sharp grey eyes already pinning her gaze on me.

"Ummm, hi? What's your name?" Why are all my sentences ending with question marks?

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Lets get started, I believe the best possible project would be to include a two part essay, a visual representation, a presentation and a layout," She looks to me for a reaction but the only thing I can do is blink. Plink, plink. "You have no idea what we're doing do you?" Grinning sheepishly I rub the back of my neck. "This is gonna be worse than I thought."

The class passes fast, and surprisingly not as torturous as I expected. Annabeth takes every opportunity to make a sarcastic comment but I know not to take it too seriously because the corner of her mouth is quirked in a smile. When the bell rings I feel surprisingly disappointed to have to go separate ways.

"Bye," I say, ok it was more of a murmur.

"See you later, maybe we'll have another class together. Imagine the horror!" Annabeth says her grey eyes sparkling bright. I wave feebly, ignoring the feeling in my stomach. Shuffling my feet I head towards my locker. I grab the books for my next class, but as I head down the hallway I figure out it is break. Not knowing what to do I lean against a nearby wall and fiddle with my phone, pretending to look very busy so people won't disturb me. Turns out my plan didn't work because within five seconds a brown afro appears in front of me.

"Aih my brother, how's your classes," I kid you not, he says aih instead of hey

"Good, good,"

"Come on my mon, don't try to pull that with me. What happened?"

"How can you tell?" I ask, a little startled and a little creeped out.

" It's written all over that pale, puny face of yours. Tell a brother," And then I start babbling, just like the idiot I am.

"Well I met this girl. We bumped into each other in the office, well not literally bumped. Actually I called her a secretary and she call me a seaweed brain?" Again with the question marks. "And we got paired together during Mr. Dionysus's World Religion Class, and she's not mean or anything but she's really sarcastic and smart. Like really, really smart. I don't like her or anything, she's just really interesting. In fact she can be kind of annoying and mean."

"Woah, slow down brother, remember to breath when you talk." Grover says, a knowing smile on his face. "Alright you don't like her, I got it." He winks conspicuously and laughs. I feel the tips of my ears heat up. "Ok, ok I'll cut ya some slack. What class you got next?"

"English Language Arts,"

"Same as me mon, I'll walk ya!" So there I go, walking next to a hyper bouncing Jamaican, smiling a wondering about a certain stormy eyed girl.

**So this was just introducing you to Annabeth, it's kind of a filler while I figure out where I want this story to go. Sorry I haven't updated in a looooonnng time, oopsies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys but I don't have the inspiration or time to keep up this story. School is a hassle, I barely get to write my other fanfic. I'm soooooooo sorry. Please accept my multiple Os apology. Maybe in the summer I can pick it up again.**

**Thanks guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is a filler, I'm working to get this story together again since it's summer break I'll have more time! I know a lot of authors on here write a couple chapters ahead and publish them one a week or such but I just publish whatever I write so don't expect regular updates, sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Walking beside Grover is quite an interesting endeavour, some people give us weird looks, but most leave us alone. Grover fills the silence with his endless chatter. To be honest I'm interested to know how one person can have so much to say, but I am also grateful because sometimes being alone gets lonely. "And my favourite type of cheese is gouda, not cause of the taste but because is seems to say 'Hey mon, s'all gouda'' My afro buddy keeps on going his mouth moving a mile a minute. "What about you mon? What's your favourite cheese?"

"Well I've never really thought much about my cheese preferences, if you can believe it." I say with a grin, kind of confused how the conversation changed to this topic.

"C'mon mon. Don't tell me you've _never_ thought about cheese!" Grover says this as if every normal human being would take time daily to think about cheese.

"No I actually haven't," I say while laughing. Suddenly Grover sticks out a hand, basically punching me in the gut. "Ooomph!" Normally I at least to _act_ like a macho man, but that took me by surprise.

"Shhh!" Grover rage whispers to me. "That," he points to girl talking with a number of boys in soccer uniforms and shin pads. She has broad shoulders and a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Is Clarisse La Rue. The only thing you need to know about her is how to stay out of her way." Grover skirts carefully around Clarisse and her soccer buddies, pulling me with him. After we're a safe distance away he slows down and begins walking like normal again.

"What's so scary about her?" I ask, whispering for some reason, even though there is no way Clarisse could have heard us from such a distance. "Ommph!" Grover punch-stops me again.

"Have you never been to highschool mon?" Grover questions me with a quirked eyebrow, but not taking the time to stop walking. I open my mouth to object but he doesn't give me the time to even protest, his motor mouth filling up the silence. "She is this school's version of the popular girl. You know expect for the fact that she plays soccer instead of cheerleading. Actually she's more like the gang leader of the school, if you mess with her you also have to deal with the soccer, football and lacrosse teams." Well then, she looks like someone who would make a very good allie. My bushy afro buddy has kept walking, leaving me to catch up.

**R&amp;R! Till next time-**

**Thousands**


End file.
